Express $0.4335$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.4335$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{4335}{10000}$